Tranquilas tardes de los sábados
by Sortilegios Weasley
Summary: Las convencionales tardes de los sábados, los Merodeadores, sus travesuras y una pelirroja enfurecida. Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Respuesta al reto de SombraGris, en el foro Dramione.


Esta es mi respuesta al reto propuesto por SombraGris, en el foro Dramione, Los polos Opuestos Se Atraen, en el que había que poner 5 frases de un listado. Las frases están subrayadas ;)

Mi primer historia va a 3 personas:

- A Vania, mi mejor amiga, la mejor persona que existe y que sin ella no sería nadie ;) Te adoro demasiado.

- A Luz, que es un sol, que me escucha siempre y que estoy encantada de conocerla. Te quiero

- A Little, porque con ella me cago de la risa y siempre hablar con ella me alegra, aunque hacía mucho que no hablabamos, extrañaba bobear con vos :) Vos conoces la historia del lavado capilar de Snape :P

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, si, lo admito, todo esto es mío y apareció una tal JKR y se llevó toda la plata. Que injusta la vida. Como no quiero ir presa y no tengo como bancarme años de juicio digo: nada de esto me pertenece, es de la escritora J.K Rowling, yo sólo los tomo para hacer una trama con fines de darle algún tipo de sentido a mi vida.

**Tranquilas tardes de los sábados**

Sábado, no existe nada en este mundo más sagrado que las tardes del sábado. El sentarse a matar el tiempo, planeando como conquistar a Evans, o como joderle la vida a los Slytherin, o simplemente leyendo algo interesante en El Profeta. Un descanso merecido y siempre bien recibido. Las tranquilas tardes bajo el manzano de los sábados -lo único tranquilo que cualquiera que ose llamarse Merodeador tiene-

-¿No les parece que Lily tiene los ojos más hermosos? Son el tono de verde perfecto. Ni verde lima...- Aquí empezaba el monótono discurso sobre la perfección que emanaba Lily Evans por cada poro, según James.

-Ni verde oliva, ni verde musgo. Perfecto verde esmeralda- corearon hastiados sus amigos, que ya se conocían el discurso de memoria.

La susodicha pelirroja venía avanzando por los terrenos, espantando clubes de admiradores histéricas, que se arrancaban la piel a tiras, para poder conseguir una simple mirada de los Merodeadores.

-Remus- El aludido alzó la vista para encontrarse con el amor platónico de James, junto a su mejor amiga Emmeline Vance- Necesito los apuntes de Historia de la magia, ya que _eso_ que tienes por amigo se pasó todas las clases pasándome notitas y no puedo sacar una condenada línea en claro.- Dijo, notoriamente molesta, Lily. Pero James parecía más que satisfecho, había notado su presencia. Lo que para sus amigos era igual a una semana atomizando con la nueva peca que había descubierto justo debajo de su perfecto ojo izquierdo color perfecto verde esmeralda.

-Lily¿Qué tal, tú, yo, sábado, salir y... ?- Empezó James Cornamenta Potter, en otro de sus vanos intentos de conquista.

-Y luego una buena revolcada en la torre- Terminó su _delicado _mejor amigo, Sirius Black.-Ah ¿no era esa la idea?- Preguntó, al ver que lo miraban como si fuese un salido. Cosa que nadie pone en duda.

-Si, Potter, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, 3 gatos y 5 perros. Y Sirius Black me pone fierísima- Una y mil veces James había intentado captar la atención de Lily, y una y mil veces la respuesta era así de dulce. O incluso más, cuando tenía "Hogwarts, la historia" para incrustarle en la cabeza o cualquier otra parte de su anatomía

-A mi sí- Intervino la acompañante de Lily, divertida.

-¿Comenté lo bien que me cae esta chica?- Mencionó Sirius a Remus, cosa que le encantaba era que aumentaran su ya enorme ego.

-Vamos, Lily ¿Qué te cuesta? Una única cita. Juro solemnemente mantener mis manos o cualquiera de mis extremidades en lugares visibles y a una distancia prudente de ti- Un nuevo intento en vano de que tener una cita con la pelirroja de sus sueños, llevándose una mano derecha al corazón, en señal de juramento.

-Primero: para ti soy Evans. Última vez que te lo repito, Evans- explicó poniendo énfasis con sus manos, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño, al que se le enseño quinientas veces los mismo y todavía no logra comprenderlo-Segundo: Sí, voy a salir contigo, como que Mcgonagall y Filch son sexys y Filch se tira a Goyle-

-La pelirroja inhala pegamento- dijo Sirius, como a los itris ids, cómo cuando alguien explica algo sumamente importante de una película.- De otra forma sería imposible que lo que está diciendo tenga coherencia. Además ¿dónde estuve yo mientra el mundo se daba vuelta?- preguntó alarmado.

-Mirándote al espejo- Respondió tranquilamente Emmeline.

-Ah- fue lo único que había atinado a musitar Black, como si fuese de lo más lógico pasarse 20 horas al día frente al espejo (las cuatro restantes se dividían entre dormir, comer, quidditch y chicas)

-Sirius, tanto Lily como Emmeline están siendo sarcásticas- Explicó cansinamente Remus. No sabía como soportaba ese par, James seguía tratando de convencer a Lily que salir con él era lo mejor que podía hacer en su vida, lo que nadie, excepto Lily, pone en duda.

-Bueno, Lunático, tampoco podía ser perfecto. Ya soy guapo, carismático, un dios sexual... - El enorme ego de Sirius hizo acto de presencia.

-Un egocéntrico, imbécil integral, capullo de primera... ¿sigo?- Lily siempre era así de cariñosa, sobre todo con cualquier Merodeador que no fuese Remus.

-Cornamenta ¿me harías el enorme favor a mí y a la humanidad de controlar a tu pelirroja?-

-Antes muerta que ser SU pelirroja-

-Está loquita por mí- Explicó Potter, como si fuera algo sumamente obvio que el resto no podía ver. Sirius y Remus se miraron entre ellos, para luego mirar a James como si fuera algún desquiciado mental al que hay que tenerle paciencia. Lily sólo suspiró resignada, mientras Emmeline observaba la escena divertida.

-Lily, hazme el enorme favor de ignorar a Potter. Ahora, Black, lo de atractivo y carismático se nota- Black sonrío orgulloso- Lo de egocéntrico, también- El globo de Sirius se desinfló un poco, no demasiado. Después de todo el era Sirius Black, no importaba lo que dijeran (suponen bien, la modestia no era para nada su fuerte)- Ahora lo de dios sexual... -

-Pero eso puede ser comprobado en cualquier momento-Habló mientras le guiñaba un ojo, sacando a relucir sus mejores dotes de casanova y rompe corazones profesional.

-Hey, que no soy ninguna de tus conquistas ni de tus admiradoras, para caer derretida sólo porque te dignaste a dirigirme la palabra, Sirius. Deberías por lo menos saber mi nombre completo-

-Emmeline Vance, 18 años cumplidos el 21 de marzo, origen muggle. Cursas séptimo año, perteneces a Gryffindor y tu mejor amiga es Lily Evans. Tus materias favoritas son DCAO y transformaciones, al igual que las mías, por lo que deduzco que quieres ser auror, otra oportuna coincidencia. ¿Te parece suficiente?-

Vance fingió dudar un momento.

-Mm, no sé, tendría que pensarlo un tiempo- 5 segundos después- Si, por mí está bien.

Así que estaban Emmeline y Sirius debatiendo cuanto necesitas saber de una persona para llevarla a la cama mientras James le explicaba a Lily que lo de "antes muerta" era fácilmente solucionable y Lily amenazaba con enterrarlo de cabeza en el manzano que tenían atrás y Remus observaba cada pareja como si fuese un partido de ping pong, tratando de seguirle el hilo a cada telenovela en vivo y en directo.

En medio de todo este teatro típico Gryffindor -como lo llamaría cualquier Slytherin- aparece el cuarto Merodeador, Peter Pettigrew, que parecía venir de correr los cien metros llanos.

-Mcgonagall está furiosa, al parecer descubrió lo que le hicieron a los Slytherin.-

-Bah, si sólo fue un pequeño descanso de fin de semana- dijo Sirius despreocupado, porque que Mgconagall estuviera furiosa no era nada nuevo.

-Si, igual vamos nosotros castigados siempre. No veo cual es la diferencia.- Dijo Remus indignado, olvido mencionar que siempre se merecían ese castigo. Les explico un detalle mínimo, por regla general cualquier Gryffindor que se aprecie de serlo DEBE odiar a los Slytherin y viceversa. Así que se pasan el tiempo tratando de hacerle la vida un infierno al otro lo más que se pueda. Los merodeadores habían ido perfeccionándose y se habían convertido en expertos de este arte de molestar Slytherins, por lo tanto cualquier "accidente" que sufrieran la culpa iba irremediablemente a los Merodeadores.

-Yo creo que McGee ya nos agarró cariño, y le gusta tenernos en su oficina archivando papeles-Opinó Potter, absolutamente equivocado.

-Remus, está actitud me desilusiona, después de todo eres prefecto ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

-Pero Lily, yo no participé "activamente"-Replicó Remus, con una falsa ofensa.

-No, peor. Tú les das las ideas a este par de anormales- Pero James y Sirius, lejos de sentirse ofendidos, sonrieron orgullosos. Siempre era bueno ser el centro de atención.

-Ni que hubiésemos hecho tanto, una inocente bromita-

-Black, lo que tú consideras inocente bromita a cualquier persona con una salud mental sana le parecería digno de terminar es Azkaban. Ahora ¡¿me pueden explicar que hicieron?!- Rugió Lily exasperada, mientras su amiga veía con cuanta facilidad lograban los Merodeadores sacarla de sus casillas.

-Nada, solamente le dejamos un consejito bordado con magia al _adorable_ prometido de mi primita: Menos Gomina Lucius Malfoy, Recuérdalo.

-¿Dejaron de meterse con Snape?- Preguntó Vance, extrañada. Generalmente -por no decir siempre- Snape era su blanco favorito.

-No, que va. A Snivellus le grabamos: "Último lavado capilar 1971" y con Crabbe y Goyle estuviste poco original, Remus, "Soy el eslabón perdido entre el gorila y el hombre"- Contó despreocupadamente el desertor de los Black.

-Yo no puedo creer que aún no los hayan expulsado. ¡Eso es favoritismo! Si cualquier otro estudiante hubiese hecho un cuarto de lo que ustedes hacen no lo dejarían volver a pisar Hogwarts. ¡Es injusto!-

-Evans, Evans, Evans – Dijo Sirius socarronamente- Albus aprecia nuestros actos de creatividad. Dice que es "una forma muy productiva de fomentar la imaginación entre los estudiantes". Nosotros sabemos reconocer los limites.-

-Claro, hasta que alguien muera. Porque dejar a Snape dos semanas en la enfermería no es pasarse de la raya ¿verdad?-

-No exageres, Lily.- Replicó Remus.

-Evans, que tu estés de mal humor porque no tengas tetas... -

-Black, mis pechos no son tu asunto. Yo no soy como tus admiradoras mono-neuronales, no seré 60-90-60, pero si tengo cerebro.-Lily sudaba furia.

-_Touche_, entonces si estas de mala ostia por no tener tetas, pero no tienes porque descargarte con personas _inocentes_ como nosotros. Ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera por tu interior-

-Claro, yo te amo y no me importa que estés como una tabla de planchar-Acotó James, ganándose una mirada de odio y varias reprobatorias.

-Lil, mejor ve por los apuntes de Remus antes de que te venga un ataque- Atajó Emmeline, al ver que a Lily prácticamente le iba a explotar la cabeza de furia.- Listo, nos retiramos.- Dijo arrastrando a Lily lejos del manzano de los Merodeadores, antes de que cometiera un asesinato múltiple.

Remus, Sirius y James volvieron a sus antiguas tareas antes de la pelirroja interrupción, ósea, nada. Mientras Peter buscaba como acomodarse con sus amigos.

-¿No les parece que Lily está más bonita cada día?- De nuevo James y su obsesión.

-Increíblemente, Potter estaba totalmente cachondo con Lily- comentó burlón Remus.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de increíble?-

-Sarcasmo, Sirius, sarcasmo- explicó el lobo.

-¿No les parece que Lily tiene los ojos más hermosos? Son el tono de verde perfecto. Ni verde lima...- Aquí empieza el monótono discurso sobre la perfección que emanaba Lily Evans por cada poro, según James.

-Ni verde oliva, ni verde musgo. Perfecto verde esmeralda- corearon hastiados sus amigos, que ya se conocían el discurso de memoria.

-Y esa perfecta peca, bajo su ojo izquierdo color perfecto verde esmeralda- El resto de los Merodeadores suspiró cansinamente, iba a ser una semana muy larga...

-------O-------

Estem... es un intento barato de humor. Tengan piedad, por favor eviten las verduras podridas, las demás ¡Bienvenidas sean!.

Besos

LORE

Edit: En el fic hay un pequeño arror canonistico (¿?). Lucius Malfoy es, por lo menos, 7 años mayor que los Merodeadores y por lo gral me suele chirriar bastante que pongan a Bella, Lucius, Narcisa, Andrómeda y un gra etc de esa generación, andando por ahí con los Meroedeadores. Pero tenía que usar la frase de Lucius Malfoy, ("Menos Gomina Lucius Malfoy, Recuérdalo"), para tener el mínimo de frases requerido para entrar en el reto. Les pido disculpas por este pequeño error del cannon :$


End file.
